


Recovery

by Suzi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fix-It, Hospitals, Injury, Major Character Injury, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzi/pseuds/Suzi
Summary: Endgame Spoilers!!Tony is badly injured after he snapped his fingers to save the ones he loved. Waking up will take time, but at least he survives.





	1. Where is the copper wire?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of coping, okay ... just like yours ... make a fic and pretend that it's what happened, even though you know what really happened ... I'm gonna cry

Seeing Tony like this was … hard.

The first time Pepper caught Tony in his suit, this exact picture was what she had in mind when she told him she quit. The fear of him lying unconscious and unmoving on a hospital bed, hurt and broken. But then, of course, Tony had to go out there in the field and actually be brilliant. He was good as Iron Man. He was actually a very skilled fighter. Tony always made it through with just a few bruises and scratches. And because of that, Pepper forgot the fear of Tony ending up on hospital bed.

But now … here they were.

Tony was not waking up. According to the doctors, he might not wake up again. The six infinity stones and the snap Tony reluctantly made to save the world had completely ruined the right side of his body. The snap had burnt his skin in a way the doctors had never seen before. Apparently, the stones didn’t just melt his skin, but melt the skin before it solidified into a cold, hard and cracked surface. Like lava turned to igneous rock. It went from the right side of his face to just below his right knee. The burns had reached his right eye too, and his ear. When he woke up … _if_ he woke up, he’d be blind and deaf on his right side. He was hooked up to a respirator, because he couldn’t breathe on his own. The nasal tube, as well as the IV in his left arm, was giving him nutrition, because he couldn’t eat on his own. The heartbeat monitor was keeping track of his heart in case it … gave out. His arm was so badly damage, that they had to amputate it right away. That might be one of the many reasons they’ve managed to keep him alive.

Pepper remembers it well. She remembers how useless she felt as Tony had collapsed, looking around with dazed eyes, like he wasn’t really there, but somewhere else. She remembers how she crawled up to him holding his hand, telling him sweet things. She thought it was the right thing to do. She was so certain that she was going to lose him. There was no hope left for him. The least she could do was to be there with him when he went.

But then Stephen Strange switched from mystical wizard to star surgeon. He went right up to Pepper’s side and started checking Tony’s arm, his eyes, trying to get a reaction out of him to see if he was aware, which he didn’t get. Pepper remembers watching him while not knowing what to do, feeling ashamed to watch Strange get into action while she was just sitting there, staring at Tony.

Strange had quickly come to the conclusion that what was killing Tony was his right arm. So he quickly yelled for someone to give him something sharp. He circled his hands in a wizard sort of way and grabbed a bottle of alcohol from a small portal that lead God knows where. He got Valkyrie’s sword to use, because everyone else had guns, magic powers, spears or shields. And that just wouldn’t do. So, Valkyrie’s Asgardian sword would do. He poured the alcohol over the sword and some over Tony’s upper arm. As he was just about to begin the inevitable, he looked at Pepper and said: “I know he’s not exactly conscious, but you might want to hold him down.”

She nodded firmly, still slightly in denial about what is happening, but did as she was told anyway.

Then Strange began to cut.

 

* * *

 

 

_A copper wire to induce a current._

_That’s what’s needed._

_A copper wire. To build an electromagnet._

_And a magnet._

_To build an electromagnet._

_To build a … reactor. An arch reactor._

_Need a copper wire. Where’s the copper wire?_

_It’s … It’s … It’s …_

_Nothing. There is nothing. No copper wire. Nothing else._

_I am here. Maybe I’m not._

_Wait … where am I?_

_I can’t … find … me …_

_What is this place?_

_Am I here?_

_Where am I?_

_Where am …_

_Where … Where … Where … Where … Warehouse._

_Maybe the copper is in the warehouse._

_Wait … what warehouse?_

_How do I get there from here?_

_Where am I?_

_Where am ….I?_

_………_

_……_

_…_

 


	2. How do I fix it?

_Wrong. Something is wrong._

_Make it right. Please make it right._

_Who am I talking to?_

_Who’s there?_

_No one._

_….._

_Wrooong. Something is wrong._

_How do I fix it?_

_How can I fix it?_

_Can I fix it?_

_I can fix it._

_I always fix things. Don’t I?_

_I’m not … sure._

_……_

_How do I fix it?_

_What is wrong? Is something wrong?_

_Yes, something is very wrong!_

_Something … beside. Something to …. left … is wrong …_

_….._

_No, to the right. Something wrong to the right._

_How do I fix it?_

_……_

_I can’t … I can’t … I can’t …_

_I can’t … do … right …_

_I can’t move …_

_I need help._

_Help! Help me!_

_I need to fix … something._

_I can’t …_

_No one._

_….._

_How can I fix it?_

_I can’t … I can’t … I …_

_….._

_Oh …_

_It’s better …_

_How is it better?_

_What did I do?_

_I didn’t do …_

_Is someone here?_

_Did you fix …?_

_Who am I talking … to?_

_Who am I … Who … who … who …_

_Whoves …_

_……_

_…..._

_……_

“Will he get better?” Peter asks beside Pepper.

They were both by Tony’s bedside. By Tony’s left bedside. Partly to hold Tony’s good hand, partly to, whether or not they admit it, avoid Tony’s horrendous skin.

“Hopefully. They won’t be able to heal his skin back to how it used to be or give him back his sight or hearing, but, yes, I think he will get better,” Strange says, standing on the other side of the bed, looking down at Tony. “Though, I’m not really Tony’s doctor. I’m no one’s doctor anymore.”

“Is there a chance he might …?”

Strange was never really one for sympathy, but seeing Peter’s broken look, the sheer pain in his eyes was a lot. Tony must have meant a lot to this kid.

“A chance, yes. But for now, it looks good.”

Pepper wasn’t listening to them. She was hunched over Tony, stroking his face, wondering if he’s dreaming right now. Hopefully about Morgan. Their beautiful Morgan.

When Morgan found out that Peter was joining Pepper to see Tony that morning, she had asked to come along. Though Pepper had firmly said no. It wasn’t really fair. She knew that. She knew Morgan had a right to see her father, but she couldn’t bring herself to say yes. It’s not that she would refuse Morgan to see her father again. Pepper could never do that to her or Tony. It’s just that the thought of Morgan seeing Tony’s broken state. His burnt skin and lost arm, his non-responsive slumber. Every time Pepper thinks about it, she pictures Morgan shaking her father’s shoulders, crying: “Wake up, dad!” Pepper isn’t sure she could take that. Though she would let Morgan see her father. She just needed time to prepare her daughter.

Suddenly the machines around them started beeping and flaring, though Tony was lying completely still.

“What is it? What’s happening?” Peter panics, fearing the worst. “Strange, what is happening?!”

Pepper is also on high alert, though she tries to remain in control.

“Strange,” she says, looking to him for help.

Strange quickly looks over the screens and a quick look towards the door, knowing that Tony isn’t his patient and that he strictly speaking isn’t allowed to intervene. Though, after a couple of seconds, he blames it on the doctors and nurses of the hospital for being too slow. He moves to Tony’s IV and turns on a dial.

“Relax,” he says. “He’s okay. He’s just in pain.”

“In pain?” Peter says, still in panic. “Well, how do we help him?”

Strange pokes the IV back and says: “Morphine.”

The machines stop blaring and everything calms down around them again.

Peter nods slowly and relaxes back into his seat.

“So he’s okay now?” Pepper asks wrapping her hand in Tony’s.

“He’s better than okay. Believe it or not, this was a good sign. If Tony is able to feel the pain, then he must have some conscious. He’s probably going in and out of a very small awareness.”

“Really?” Peter asks with a small smile forming. “So, do you think he can hear us?”

“I doubt it. He can probably barely think straight, just register pain. And even if he _can_ hear us, he wouldn’t be able to understand it.”

Peter calms down from his small excitement and looks down at Tony. It must be difficult to only be aware to feel pain. That must be what Tony’s world is now; sleep and pain. Nothing else.

Just then a group of doctors and nurses stumbles into the room to check on Tony, having gotten notified that something went wrong. Strange folds his arms and scowls at them.

“Well, you took your time.”

**Author's Note:**

> How are you? .... yeah, me too ...


End file.
